Another Time
by L.FLinkJ.S
Summary: "In another time, we will meet...Because we are fated to be." Fem!CanadaxPrussia and Platonic PruCan


**Hello. This is my first entry here. All I could say is that I hope you enjoy and I am open-minded regarding people's opinion. Do forgive me for any mistakes or error that I have committed.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Fan fiction. That being said, we all know what it means.**

* * *

A silver head appeared among the throng of people. Out of the three usual color of hair, which are black, brown, and blonde, the silver hair stood out. The owner of the said hair was a young man blooming into adulthood, with eyes red like ruby. Securing his hood as to cover his hair that have cause the people around him to treat him as a monster, he swiftly blend in.

At the same time, a girl sat under a tree in an open field. Her thoughts occupied by the book she was reading. Her blonde hair that can be compared to gold the moment the sun ray struck it sways with the wind. She was well-clothed, coming from the family of a well-known noble clan. Despite her status and wealth of the family, she favored peace over gatherings.

"Hello..." A quiet voice startled her from her reading. Usually, people won't really pay much attention to her. She wasn't really the type to stand out. She's shy, a bookworm, and above all, she rarely shows herself to the public during parties—majority of the time, she was actually ignored and practically invisible to all.

Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of a boy around her age. An unusual being that actually noticed her. Sensing the boy's discomfort at being stared at, she quickly apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry...I was just surprised, that is all."

The boy gave a small smile, "That is alright. I am used to it." He walked towards her, putting down some flowers. "When I saw you, I really thought this flowers suit your appearance." He turned around, "Well, I need to go. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"Wait!" Realizing that she raised her voice, she quickly lowered it, "May I ask for your name?"

Shocked was evident on the boy's features as he turned. Quickly, he stepped back, "I am really sorry, I have no intention to hurt you. Please don't report me to the authorities. My father would be worried and I am already a set-back because of my appearance. I don't want to cause trouble." He ran away soon after.

The said girl went quiet. She have no intention to do so, she just really want to know his name. Looking down at the flower and picking it up, she smiled. He was the first to actually notice her at first-hand. There was also his eyes. It was beautiful that she can't remove it from her thoughts. It was like a precious gem that needs to be protected.

* * *

Their next meeting was a few months after their first. This time, at the town. She was with an attendant, insisting that she would like to tour the town and hoping to come across the boy once more. Unlike last time, she didn't sneak out and was granted permission to go. "Young miss, you seems to have been looking for someone..." Her attendant pointed out.

A blush quickly spread on her cheeks, "N-No, I was merely captivated with how lively the town is. And please, all I ask is being called Madeline. I don't really see the point of formality since we are not in the manor." She replied. Then, she heard it.

"Gilbert!" A voice of the man called, "Where have you been? I was worried when you disappeared earlier. Have you eaten already? I have spare some food for you." The man walked towards the hooded figure who stood quietly at the corner. "Gil, how many time do I have to tell you that you should speak out for yourself?"

"I am sorry, father. I never meant to upset you." His voice was soft as usual, hoarse from not speaking every time.

That was when it started. Madeline walked towards them and introduced herself to Gilbert's father, who she discovered to be named Fred. After that, the meeting have been frequent, with Madeline sneaking out all the time. She have grown accustomed with Gilbert accompany and Gilbert was getting used with her around.

During one of her visit, Gilbert was out and only Fred was in their house, so they engage into a conversation. She found out that Gilbert used to be a cheerful kid, often ignoring the insults and treatment that the others throw at him. But then, for some major reason, he suddenly broke down one day.

"He never told me what happened. It was then that I realized that my son would never be the same again. I never got to see his cheeky grin and hear his voice often, and when I do, it was barely audible. To be frank, I blame myself for it. What kind of father am I? I wasn't able to protect my own son from the world's cruelty."

* * *

It was after a year that Gilbert finally warmed up to Madeline. She fought back her tears, feeling overwhelmed to see Gilbert smiling at her. It was one of the most special day in her life. Before, she would wonder what her purpose in this world was. Now, she knew. She was born to be by his side, and she won't have it any other way.

"Why are you crying?" Gilbert asked. Alas, her tears won.

"Ah, I just thought that your smile was the most beautiful thing ever. That's all."

"Really?" He tilted his head childishly. "That is odd. When I was small, people freaked out whenever I smile. They say that I am the son of a devil and they would be curse if I would smile at them..." His volume never changed. It was still barely audible, and she doubt that anyone would hear him if ever he talked in the crowd.

"You're wonderful, Gilbert...No, you're awesome. And I won't have it any other way."

* * *

Came the second year since their meeting. It was no secret to Fred that his son is in-love and his feeling are returned. On the other hand, it was a secret to Madeline's family. Still, they tried to make it work. Everything was going smoothly until one of the servants followed Madeline and saw her with Gilbert.

Horrified, she report back to Madeline's father immediately. "My lord, I saw Lady Madeline with a demon. I don't know what that demon used to enchant her but I feared for her safety!"

In rage, Madeline's father quickly ordered the arrest of Gilbert. Gilbert was restrained and was ordered of death upon arrest. Fred watched as his son was tied, protesting to have his son be set free. His protest were in vain. Madeline tried to run towards him, but the servants were holding her back.

 _In another time, let us meet_

 _A world different from here_

 _Away from where we used to be_

 _Hold my hand so dear._

Gilbert stood in front of the cheering crowd. He looked at them blankly, as if his predicament was an everyday occurrence. Which, in fact, it is. He was almost drowned because of his looks, choked nearly to death, was tied in a tree, beaten up badly, and a whole lot of torture one can imagine. Now, at least he would die proving to the world that—while he may not show it often—his love for Madeline is more powerful than death.

 _From this world of chaos_

 _Let us disappear with the air_

 _Turn our backs away_

 _Leave the place without a care._

Madeline's father seemed to be more annoyed because of the fact that the young man in front of him was simply mocking him. "A monster like you doesn't deserve to live in this world! You bring misfortune! Death would be the best thing for you!"

"Father, stop, no!" Madeline screamed from the back. She was crying, wanting to be let go and to rush by Gilbert's side. "Please, I beg of you, Father! I beg of you to stop!"

Her father ignored her, "Any last words, monster?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment. Then, much to Madeline and Fred's surprise, he smirked. A mischievous smirk. "Death is nothing but a word. It was never the end. Remember that. And, your daughter is the most awesome person there is...aside from my father." He replied.

 _Let us let go of the chains_

 _We can fly and be free_

 _In another time, we will meet_

 _Because we are fated to be._

That was probably the loudest that Gilbert got in the whole 2 years the he and Madeline knew each other. It wasn't that loud. Just a bit louder that his usual tone but wasn't considered to be as loud as the usual talking volume of a human. Finally, she managed to escape the servants grasp. She ran. Then, both Gilbert and Madeline's world turned black.

"I just wish that I had the strength to protect you."

* * *

During the 18th century, Prussia was led by King Frederick William I, whose son was Frederick II. It was another day in Prussia, with people up to their antics and usual routines. It have been a year since Frederick II attempted to escape Prussia and head to Great Britain. Feeling the need to explain his responsibility to his son, Frederick William I called him.

"I called you for you to meet our country's personification." He saw his son frowned on confusion, "Everyone country has a personification. They represent that country itself and its growth. They suffer from wounds when we lost a battle, they'll get sick if a plague appears in this country, they can be overwhelmed when people's feeling synchronize in one. I would like you to meet Prussia."

The door opened, causing Frederick II to turn and almost drop on his knees. He have dreamt of the same face since he was small. An albino stood before him, proud and mighty despite his size. He wore a grin on his face that Frederick II instantly recognize. In another life and time, he raised the child in front of him. He saw his hardships in life and then his death played back in Frederick's mind.

It was a shocked as to say. Never had it crossed his mind that the young maiden his son have fallen for would die with his son. It was a thought that he never expected, and never have he expected to see the face of the son that he failed to protect once more.

"Frederick, this is Prussia. He is the personification of our country. It is our duty as rulers to protect him and he will do the same in return." It was then that Frederick II made up his mind. He failed to do it once, and he won't fail again. Smiling, he approached the young personification.

"Hello, my name is Frederick II."

"That's too long!" The child complained, "How about 'Old Fritz'? You're not old and all, but you'll be old one day!" He snickered a bit. Prussia never really expected to be hug by the prince of his country. He thought that the prince would be angered by the words that casually rolled off his tongue. Still, he felt a familiar warmth engulfing him. Warmth that he felt in his dreams while he sleeps.

* * *

Seasons have gone and passed. Centuries have come and go. The country of Prussia no longer exist. The World Wars were decades in the past. Modern times came and all was in peace. Prussia, being the bored ex-nation that he is, decided to crash the world meeting by annoying his brother, Austria, and Hungary.

Whistling to himself, he walked casually. Then, his feet stopped. Standing a few feet away from him was a blonde who somehow looks like America but Prussia knew better than that. Clearly, that blonde in front of him didn't give him the same aura as America.

Canada heard of Prussia during the World Wars. Despite that, there was no actual meeting between the two because of some problems her and there. He have heard that rather than disappearing with his country, Prussia have lived and survived. He have heard from France what the Prussian looks like, making Canada eager to meet him. France said the he was an albino, which reminded Canada of a boy he once knew.

He was late for the meeting, having overslept after watching a replay of the hockey tournament that happened a few days ago. With Kumajiro with him, he ran to the meeting room, just to stop on his tracks as he came across an albino. Not just any albino, but him. _Him_. Never would he mistake that face from anyone else.

The World meeting forgotten, Canada walked towards the Prussian. "Uhm...Could you possibly be Prussia?" He asked skeptically.

The albino broke into a grin, a dazzling sight that reminded Canada of that boy's first smile. "So, you've heard of the awesome me?" He declared, voice louder and more confident that how it used to be. "Yes, I am the awesome Kingdom of Prussia!" He then smirked, "You must be Canada."

Others would usually mistook him as his brother or would simply ignore him. But, like the first time last time, the albino sees him right away. He smiled, nodding, "Yes, I am. Would you like to come with me to the meeting?"

 _In another time, we will meet_

 _Because we are fated to be._


End file.
